Réincarnation
by ImpmonXIII
Summary: C'est plus une introduction cher lecteur/lectrice. C'est l'histoire de Lilou, une jeune fille de 17 ans qui a un accident, décèdent et se transforme en Digimon. Elle se renomme Loupmon et part a la recherche de réponse a c'est question. C'est le début de son Histoire. Ce passe dans l'univers de Tamers. C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgent :) T pour le langage.


Loupmon est a moi, je suis sa créatrice et j'en suis fière ^^

Tout les autre digimon appartient a la licence

Chapitre 1

Lilou

A peine lever sa s'entait la sale journée !

-Lilou tu va être en retard au lycée !

Lilou ! Je détester mon nom qui n'était pas du tout japonais.

-Ouais c'est bon ça ne seras pas la fin du monde !

Qui aurait cru que ce serait le jour qui changerait ma vie ! Ou pour tout dire le jour qui me ferait_ changer _de vie !

Je pris mon petite déjeuner en quatrième vitesse pour ne pas être en retard et passa devant ma mère en trombe.

-Tu ne me dis pas au revoir ?

Je soupirais avant de revenir lui faire la bise c'est à ce moment-là que mon frère arriva en trombe dans la cuisine.

-Merde ! Je suis en retard !

Ma mère soupira.

-Nobue. Tu as cas mettre ton réveil a sonné plus tôt ! Bon prend un sandwiche pour la pause et filait tous les deux.

« _Quelle imbécile !_ » me dis-je.

On monta dans la voiture tous les deux, mon frère ayant vingt ans il avait son permis. Moi je voulais conduire comme d'habitude.

-Allez laisse-moi conduire !

-Non, tu n'as pas encore ton permis toi.

-Allez….

Je lui fis des yeux implorant, il soupira, vaincue.

-D'accord ! Mais ce soir !

-Ouais !

Je partis donc au lycée plutôt réjouis.

Chapitre 2

Une voiture de trop

Enfin ! La journée au lycée était finie ! Je poussais un soupir de soulagement en voyant Nobue m'attendre un peu impatiemment.

-Tu es en retard !

-Comme d'hab quoi !

Il ouvrit la portière du conducteur.

-Tu te souviens ? Je t'es dit ce matin que c'étais toi qui conduise ce soir, alors va y ! La voiture n'attend plus que toi !

Avec un sourire je m'assis à la place du conducteur.

-Si ça continue je vais être plus doué que toi et j'aurais mon permis les doigts dans le nez !

Il ricana pour lui-même.

-N'oublie pas de me rendre la voiture avant d'arriver au bout de la rue ptite sœur !

Si seulement j'avais pu savoir que je n'arriverais jamais au bout de la rue…

Je conduise plutôt bien, j'étais prudente et assez polie au volant, sauf quand je tombe sur une personne âgée qui ne va pas assez vite. Au croisement, avant d'arriver au bout de notre rue a Nobue et moi, Je ne vis pas un imbécile surement ivre me rentrée dedans a une vitesse élever. Je ne pourrais décrire ce moment car ça c'était passer beaucoup trop vite pour mon esprit. Je me souviens juste d'un cri de Nobue, d'un coup de frein de ma part pour essayer d'éviter le chauffard et un grand bruit de crash, puis ce fut le noir total.

Chapitre 3

Calumon

_Ou suis-je ? Je suis morte ? Non… Ca n'en a pas l'air… Je suis consciente donc je ne suis pas morte. Il y a une voix, elle essaie de me dire quelque chose_.

-Calu ! Réveille-toi ! Calu !

-Hein ?

J'ouvris les yeux et mon regard se posa sur une petite créature blanche toute ronde aux oreilles démesurer et aux yeux vert pâles. Un triangle rouge renversé avec trois triangle noir autour sertis son front, je clignais des yeux ébahie, cette étrange animal m'était inconnue, de plus, il parlait !

-Tu es apparue ici d'un coup ! Pouf ! Calu !

Je tourner ma tête vers lui.

-Tu me parle à moi ?

A son tour il tourna la tête sur le côté l'air plutôt enjoué.

-Bien sûr que ces à toi que je parle Calu !

Personnellement, je le trouver plutôt agaçant !

Il reprit :

-Alors Calu, d'où tu viens ?

Je grognai :

-Du lycée ! Et maintenant laisse-moi me lever petite créature blanche.

-Je ne m'appelle pas petite créature blanche ! Je m'appelle Calumon ! Calu !

Après mettre lever je lui lançai un regard moqueur.

-Est-ce pour cela que tu n'arrêtes pas de dire Calu ? Tu as un drôle de nom quand même !

-Ah bon ? En quoi mon nom est-t-il drôle ?

-Bah il n'est pas commun ton nom ! Avoue-le !

Il me regarda bizarrement.

-Toi aussi tu est étrange ! Tu es apparue comme ça sans raison ! Comme si tu étais un esprit…

Je pouffais de rire à sa remarque.

-Un esprit ! Non désoler de te décevoir je suis une humaine parfaitement normale !

Il plissa les yeux, sceptique.

-Je sais à quoi ressemble un humain, mais toi, tu es un Digimon, comme moi.

Je le regardais avec intensité.

_Quel étrange petit animal !_

-Un Digi quoi ?

-Un Digimon, une créature digitale fait de donnée et qui vient d'un monde parallèle à celui des humains.

-Holà je ne savais pas que les animaux fumée la moquette !

-Si tu ne me croix pas, regard toi dans la fontaine Calu !

J'haussais les épaules et me dirigeais vers la dite fontaine, maintenant que j'y pensais, j'étais arrivé au parc par je ne sais quelle miracle. Me posant la question, je me regardai dans l'eau claire.

J'en restai bouche bée !

Je n'étais plus du tout humaine !

J'avais pris l'apparence d'un chien-loup bleu avec le bout des oreilles et des pattes bleu foncés, le ventre et la gueule blanc neige, une queue touffue bleu et au-dessous bleu claire, un foulard violet enserrer mon cou avec le symbole japonais du feu sur le foulard et des boule du Ying et du yang de couleur rouge sur ma tête mes épaules et mes cuisses Seuls mes yeux bleus clairs n'avaient pas changés. Je reculais de stupéfaction devant cette image de moi non humaine.

-Un chien ! Je me suis transformais en Chien !

Calumon s'approcha de moi.

-Alors tu vois ? Quelle est ton nom ?

-Lilou.

-Ce n'est pas un nom de Digimon si je peux me permette.

-C'est nouveau pour moi petite tête, je dois réfléchir…

C'est sur ses mots que je m'éloigner vers la zone boiser du parc, tête basse.

Chapitre 4

Loupmon et l'inconnu

A pas lourd, je me suis dirigeais vers le sous-bois. Là, je me suis couché plutôt de mauvais poil, d'ailleurs des poils ce n'est pas ce qui manquer sur moi. Je réfléchisse à ce qui avait bien pus m'arriver. Comment un accident de voiture aboutissez à un changement de forme plutôt inquiétant.

Et Nobue ? Que lui est-t-il arrivé ? Avait-t-il subie la même chose ? Et ma mère ? Comment était-elle ?

Je soupirer en pensant que je n'arriverai pas à trouver les réponses. Enfin pas maintenant.

Mon estomac gargouilla plutôt bruyamment, tellement bruyamment que je tressaillie de peur, j'étais dans le noir, dans un sous-bois du parc, aux beaux milieux de la nuit et j'avais faim, froid malgré ma fourrure et j'avais je l'admettais peur. Un frisson parcourue les buissons, d'instinct je me mis sur mes quatre pattes prête à détaler.

_Ouf !_

Ça n'était que Calumon qui m'avait apparemment suivie.

_Il est collant ce petit !_

-Coucou Calu !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux encore petit ?

-Je veux que tu joues avec moi Calu !

J'écarquiller les yeux.

-Heinhein mauvais plans petit !

-Oh ! Dommage…

Il resta un moment sans rien dire puis il reprit en me regardant profondément dans les yeux :

-A tu trouver un nom Lilou ?

Je penchai la tête sur le cotés.

-Tous vos nom se termine-t-il par Mon ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Ces exacte Calu.

Je me regardai dans une flaque d'eau, je ressembler à un loup.

-Loupmon.

-Loupmon ? Quel joli nom ! Bon et bien merci Loupmon, c'est tous ce que je voulais savoir. Calu !

Je le regardais partir, il semblait si innocent ! Il s'arrêta avant de se retourner.

-Tu sais Loupmon, je suis comme toi, je suis apparue comme ça s'en raison. Bonne chance !

Il disparut dans la nuit.

Je me recouchais en essayent de dormir, malheureusement il n'en fut pas ainsi.

Tout d'abord, chaque petit bruit des animaux me faisaient tressaillir de frayeur. Les yeux totalement ouvert, je scrutais l'obscurité avec attention.

Soudain un autre bruit plus fort que les autres tout près de moi me fit sursauter. Les feuille des arbres bougeait à un intervalle régulier comme si quelque chose se déplacer en sautant de branches en branches.

-Qui est là ?

Aussitôt je me donnais une baffe mentalement !

_Idiote ! C'est le genre de chose que l'on ne dit pas dans une situation délicate !_

Une voix inconnue m'interpella :

-Mmh… Toi tu n'es pas d'ici.

-Calumon ? C'est toi ? Si c'est toi je ne trouve pas ça drôle !

_Pff ! Comme si c'était lui ! C'est la peur qui me fait parler encore !_

La voix reprit, elle avait changé d'endroit, je fis volte-face en l'entendant, tremblante.

-Non désolé de te décevoir, je ne m'appelle pas Calumon.

Toujours tremblante je montrais les crocs et mon épaisse fourrure s'hérissa d'effrois.

-Qui est tu ? Tu te crois malin à te cacher dans les arbres ?

-Je ne me montre aux inconnues qu'en cas de nécessiter petite idiote !

Cette fois ! S'en est trop ! Il est en plus du genre à se montrer supérieure !

-Alors toi ! Tu vas morfler si je te trouve !

J'us pour réponse une boule de feu qui vint exploser a quelque centimètre de moi, je me retournais pour voir d'où elle venait, il avait encore changé de place !

-Assez rit DuCon ! Montre-toi !

-Tu a du répondant ! J'aime ça !

- Montre-toi !

Un bruissement derrière moi se fit entendre, je me retournais encore une fois et je le vis !

Celui qui changera ma façon de voir les choses.

Celui dont je ne me séparerai jamais.

Celui qui m'amènera à faire des choses merveilleuses…

Mais des choses horribles également…

Chapitre 5

Impmon

Cette créature (je ne serais le définir autrement) se tenait sur deux pattes griffues, la couleur de son corps était noir-violet avec un smiley ( ?!) jaune au sourire diabolique, une queue fourchue, il portait un foulard rouge enserrer comme moi autour de son coup et des gants de le même couleur, autre point commun avec moi, il avait un masque blanc sur le visage, j'avais l'impression qu'il fronçais constamment les sourcils, surement du a la formes de ses yeux émeraudes et de leurs lueur maléfique.

_Peu encouragent celui-là !_

Je calmai mes battement de cœur et tenta de discutais calmement.

-Ok tu es un Digimon toi aussi ?

Il me répondit farouchement :

-Non ? Sans blague ! T'en as déjà vue beaucoup des comme moi dans le coin ?

Maintenant je le savais, il sentait que j'avais peur de lui, je me ressaisie.

-Non mais désoler de posé la question par curiosité !

-Tu as apprécié la boule de feu ?

Il avait arboré un sourire moqueur.

-Oh ! Très spirituel Monsieur le Pyromane ! Assez rit, quel est ton nom ?

Il leva un sourcil.

-J'ai une idée ! Attrape-moi et je te le dit.

A peine u t-il fini sa phrase que je lui sauter dessus toutes griffes dehors.

-Je n'attendais que sa le diablotin !

Il sauta en l'air, m'esquivant de justesse, et m'envoya une nouvelle boule de feu qui atterrit dans mon dos. La douleur me fit couinée.

-Aïe ! Non mais ça va pas imbécile ?!

-Oh on peut bien s'amusé un peu non ?

Sur ces mots, il descendit de sa branche et m'envoya une deuxième boule de feu que j'esquivais avec difficulté tout de même.

-Mais comment tu fais ça ?!

A ces mots il s'arrêta et me regarda bizarrement.

-Tu n'as pas de pouvoir toi ?

Je me relevais.

-A ton avis ?! Je l'aurais déjà utilisais sinon !

Il croisa les bras.

-Oh alors ça change tout !

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je ne vais pas me battre contre quelqu'un qui ne peut pas se défendre !

Je me rassurais mentalement avant de reprendre.

-Tu ne veux pas que je t'attrape aux finals ? C'est ça ?

Il hocha la tête négativement.

-Le problème, c'est que je ne vais pas aspirer les donné d'un Digimon incapable de se défendre, je suis peut être déloyal des fois, mais là ce n'est vraiment pas juste pour celui qui subit.

-Absorbé mes donné ? J'aime pas trop ce thermes…

-En gros, te tué pour que je devienne plus fort.

J'en restais bouche bée.

-Me tué ? Toi ?

-Ca à l'air de t'étonnait.

Je pouffais de rire.

-Ca ne risque pas d'arriver Nabot !

A peine u je finis ma phrase que des pic de glaces atterrirent devant ma truffe.

-Méfie-toi Cabot !

Je relevais le museau plutôt énervée.

-Non, toi méfie-toi !

On se toisa du regard, le temps passa jusqu'à qu'il se décide à briser le silence.

-Tu es ici depuis combien de temps le Cabot ?

-Te regarde pas !

Il soupira.

-Tu commence a me chauffé !

-Trop tard ! Tu l'es déjà ! Sa se lit dans ton regard !

Il grogna avant de se jeter sur moi, mais je l'attendais ! J'esquivai son assaut de colère les doigts dans le nez ou plutôt dans la truffe.

-Je pense que tu es mûr !

J'esquivais son second assaut.

-Et tout ça sans pouvoir ! Avoue que je suis douée le Pyromane !

Il se retourna vers moi, l'air énervé.

-Tu es douée je l'avoue…

Je me gonflée de fierté. Je ne vis pas venir la boule de feu qui me frôla une oreille. J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise. Il m'avait raté délibérément !

_Etrange…_

-Mais comme tu peux le constatait, si je l'avais voulu, je t'aurais tué.

Avant que je puisse lui donné une réponse cinglant il avait disparu dans les arbres.

-Je te conseille de retourné d'où tu viens Cabot !

Avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, je l'interpellais une dernière fois.

-Mon nom ce n'est pas Cabot idiot ! C'est Loupmon !

Pas de réponse.

-Pff ! Quel idiot !

-Mon nom ce n'est ni Idiots ni Pyromane et encore moins Calumon !

-Alors dit le moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

-Bon si tu insistes ! Mon nom c'est Impmon.

Puis le bruit de feuillage s'éloigna jusqu'a qu'il ne soit plus audible pour moi. Je décidais donc de me recoucher plutôt penaude. Je repensais encore à mon frère et à ma mère. Comment aller-t-il ? Bien je l'espérer !

Chapitre 6

Retour douloureux à la maison

La faim me tenailler l'estomac depuis que je m'étais levée. Je décidais de tenter ma chance dans les sous-bois ou le dénommé Impmon m'avait interpellé. J'us tôt fais de trouver des fruits des bois.

-Enfin ! J'ai cru que je n'y arriverai jamais !

Tandis que je manger, je pensais à ma famille, j'avais décidé de y retournée pour en avoir le cœur net.

Au détour du ma rue je tomber sur quelqu'un d'un peu trop familier depuis ma transformation.

-Salut Loupmon Calu ! Tu veux jouer avec moi aujourd'hui ?

Je soupirais en l'apercevant.

-Non Calumon, aujourd'hui non plus je ne jouerais pas avec toi.

-Que fait tu Calu ?

-Je vais voir ma famille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une famille Loupmon ?

Je le regardais, surprise.

-Tu n'as pas de mère petite tête ?

Il tourna la tête sur le côté.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une mère Calu ?

-C'est quelqu'un qui ta mise au monde, qui a pris soin de toi pendant ton enfance et qui continuera même quand tu seras adulte. Tu n'en a pas ? Tu me semble jeune pour ne pas en avoir…

-Je n'ai jamais us ce que tu appelles mère.

Puis il se mit à sourire.

-Mais ça à l'air rigolo ! Je peux venir avec toi voir ta Famille ?

Je soupirer une seconde fois, ce petit étais-il toujours en pleine forme comme ça ?

-Si tu veux petite tête…

-Ouiii ! Alors montre-moi le chemin !

_Ça va être plus fatiguant que je ne le pensais !_

Heureusement que ma maison n'était pas loin ! Je n'aurais plus supporté c'est gesticule ment qui me font tournais la tête !

A peine arrivais je vis un imbécile pillais le potager de ma mère.

_Impmon !_

Je laissais en plan Calumon pour me ruée vers le Pyromane.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le potager de ma mère ? C'est pas une cantine ni un fast-food !

Il se tourna vers moi étonné de me voir ici.

-Euh… Loupmon c'est ça ?

-Oui Monsieur-Je-Balance-De- Boules-De-Feux-Et-Des-Pics-De-Glaces ! Dégage de chez moi !

-Hors de questions ! C'est endroit c'est légume à volonté !

-Sauf que c'est à ma mère, donc à moi !

Il me regarda avec des grands yeux.

-Attend… Tu veux dire que t'habite ici ?!

-Ça a l'air de t'étonner ! Oui j'habite ici !

Je vis du coin de l'œil Calumon nous observé derrière la hais, l'air plutôt inquiet.

Impmon reprit :

-Pff ! Qu'est ce qui ne faut pas entendre !

-Tu ne me crois pas ?

-Non.

-Très bien le Nabot !

Je l'attraper par une oreille à l'aide de mes crocs.

-Aie ! Non mais t'ais pas bien ?! Lâche-moi tout de suite !

-Fien foir une minute far ici.

Je l'entrainais vers la fenêtre de la cuisine où je savais qu'il y avait une photo de moi avec mon frère et ma mère.

Je le relâchais plutôt ravis de mon coup de croc à son oreille.

-Et maintenant regarde la photo sur le m…

Problème ! Il n'y avait plus de photo sur le mur ! Juste un carré plus clair que la couleur du mur, signe qu'en fait cela n'était pas si propre que ça.

-Euh…

-Alors ? C'est quoi ce que tu avais à me montrer ?

Je montais sur le bord de la fenêtre pour être sur quel n'était plus là.

-La photo…

-Quoi la photo ? Je ne vois pas de photo moi.

Je bafouillais :

-Il y avait une photo de moi avec mon frère et ma mère sur le mur… Ou est-t-elle ?

-Eh ! Ce n'est pas à moi qui faut poser la question Cabot !

C'est ce moment que choisi Calumon pour me dire quelque chose :

-Oh Loupmon ! Vient vite voir devant ta porte ! C'est horrible !

_Qu'est-ce qui peut bien le mettre dans cet état ? _

Je le suivais plutôt stressais par ce qui venais de dire, suivit par Impmon, qui pour moi, aller voir par curiosité.

Je restais effarée devant la porte de chez moi.

Il y avait un tas de lettre et de fleurs avec écrit sincères condoléances dessus.

-Ce n'est pas possible…

Enervé je bousculé Calumon pour prendre une des lettre sur le tas et l'ouvrit afin de la lire. Calumon et Impmon se mirent à regarder par-dessus de épaules.

_Très cher Satchiko (ma mère)_

_Nous savons tous que tu es bouleversé par le décès prématuré de tes deux enfants, Nobue et Lilou._

_C'était tous les deux d'adorable mais têtues adolescents. Cette lettre est écrite afin de t'aider à, nous espérons, remonter la pente._

_La vie est vraiment injuste !_

_T'est enfants aurais dû vivre leur vie, et pas avoir c'est accident de voiture. Cette pourriture d'ivrogne seras jugé et nous espérons qu'il aura la punition qu'il devra avoir._

_Que la haine ne t'aveugle pas._

_Elisa_

Elisa étais la voisine célibataire américaine qui venait d'arrivait et qui avait tout de suite sympathisait avec ma mère.

Impmon soupira.

-Eh ben ! C'est joyeux tout ça !

Je ne réagissais toujours pas. En même temps, je venais d'apprendre que j'étais morte et mon frère aussi.

_Mais alors pourquoi cette transformation ? Pourquoi ?_

-POURQUOI MOI ?!

Calumon et Impmon reculèrent, surpris.

-Eh oh ! Du calme le Cabot !

-Loupmon ? Ça ne va pas ?

Je me tourner vers eux, folle de rage et de chagrin.

-Evidemment que ça ne vas pas bande d'idiot ! Je viens d'apprendre que mon frère est mort ! Que… Que… Que JE suis morte dans un univers pour me retrouver dans ce corps de merde !

Ils me regardaient avec un drôle d'air.

-Pff ! Laissais tomber !

Je m'éloignais d'un pas lent vers le parc. Calumon soupira.

-Pauvre Loupmon…

Impmon resta silencieux pour une fois, l'air songeur.

Chapitre 7

Oh dur Fierté

Je pleurais.

Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire en même temps.

J'éprouvais une immense tristesse et je devais me rendre à l'évidence : mon frère est morts et moi aussi.

Sauf que j'ai été plus_ chanceuse_, je me suis réincarné en Digimon.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette connerie ?

Un vertige m'atteignit avant que je me lève pour allais vomir.

Malade. J'étais malade. Maintenant c'était sûr. Etais-ce dû à ma transformation ou a cette nouvelle quelque peu bouleversante sur le décès de mon frère ?

Mystère…

Secouer par des tremblements du a la fièvre, je ne vis pas Impmon s'approcher de moi.

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette le Cabot.

-Non ?! Sans blague ?! J'ai une fièvre de cheval mais je ne suis pas dans mon assiette ?

Il ne répondit pas.

Une quinte de toux me pris. Pendant quelque minute je ne fis que toussais, puis épuisais je n'en us même plus la force, je n'avais plus que des spasmes violent qui secoué mon corps.

Impmon se pencha vers moi et mis sa main sur mon front. Surpris par la chaleur qui s'en dégager il siffla.

-La vache ! T'es brulante !

Je lui répondis en soufflant :

-Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi…

-Moi je crois savoir pourquoi. Tu as dormis dehors alors qui il n'y a pas une chaleur phénoménal. Malgré ton épaisse fourrure, tu as attrapé froid. Il faut que tu dormes dans un endroit chaud pendant quelque temps.

Je ricanais d'amertume.

-Ah ouais ? Et bien je ne sais pas si tu as bien remarqué le Nabot mais je n'ai plus de maison, j'ai nulle part ou dormir !

Il réfléchit un instant avant de soupirer.

-Bon ! Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions !

Je tournais le museau vers lui, intriguais.

-Tu propose quoi le Nabot ?

-Je te propose, temporairement bien sûr, de dormir chez moi une nuit ou deux. T'en pense quoi ? C'est à prendre ou à laissait.

Je lui ris tout bonnement au nez.

-Je vais décliner ton offre. Je ne suis pas une larve comme Calumon moi !

Il haussa les épaules visiblement irrité par ma remarque.

-Comme tu veux !

Il sauta dans un arbre avant de me lançais un dernier regard hargneux.

-Mais ça ne sera plus la peine de venir me voir en pleurant saleté de Clébard !

-Je t'emmerde !

Il disparut à nouveau dans les arbres.

-Non mais ! C'est pas lui le chef ici ! Je ne vais pas jouer au bon petit chienchien avec tout le monde !

Ainsi dit, je me recoucher.

-C'est pas par ce que je suis malade que je suis faible !

Une deuxième quinte de taux me pris.

-J'en ai marre !

Je songeais a ce que je devais faire maintenant, je venais de laissait passais ma seule chance de trouver un abri.

Encore une fois, j'ai été trop fière.

-Ma fierté me perdra un jour.

Chapitre 8

Partenaire

Un cri joyeux vint me casser les oreilles alors que je n'étais pas réveiller.

-Debout Calu ! Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel !

_Oh non ! Pas lui !_

J'ouvris les yeux et vis Calumon.

-Oh non va-t-en Calumon ! Je ne suis pas en forme…

Ses cris de joie résonner dans mon pauvre crane.

-Regarde ! Je t'ai apporté à manger !

-Mmh…

Il sauta sur mon dos en braillent.

-Et après ont iras jouer !

-Calumon… Je suis malade… S'il te plait va-t-en !

-Oh tu es malade ? Je peux peut être t'aider !

-Oui en t'en allant.

Il baissa la tête, déçu.

-Tu n'es pas très gentil avec moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que tout le monde peut être amis avec tout le monde petite tête ? Tu rêves trop !

Il ne répondit pas. Finalement les larmes aux yeux il s'en alla.

-Mais…

Je regarder ce qu'il m'avait apporté. Des murs.

-Merci quand même petite tête…

J'aurais dû le remercier…

_Quelle idiote je suis !_

J'avalais un peu de mure et en gardais pour plus tard. De toute façon, je n'avais toujours pas guéris. Mais je me sentais un peu mieux. Je m'approcher de l'eau de la fontaine pour boire. Après quelques gorgés de cette eau fraiche je me regarder, j'avais la fourrure humide et moche, le museau coulant et les yeux rouge, gonfler et à demi-fermer. Signe que ça n'allait peut-être pas mieux qu'hier.

-Beurk ! Quelle sale tronche ! Je me dégoute moi-même !

J'entendis un crie aigue.

Aussitôt je courais vers son origine. Je vis Calumon courir vers moi, affolé.

-Eh petite tête ! Qu'est-ce que t'a ?

-Ton ami se bat contre un gros monstre effrayant !

-Hein ? Un ami ? Connait pas !

-Mais si ! Le violet qui fait peur !

-Ah lui ! Mais c'est pas mon ami ! Qui ta donner pareille idée ?

-Peut-être que ce n'est pas ton ami, mais il a des ennuis. Tu dois l'aider !

Je ricanais.

-Sinon quoi ?

-Sinon il va peut-être mourir ! Tu ne veux quand même pas être coupable de sa mort ?

-Eh oh ! Je ne serais pas coupable de sa mort puisque ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué petite tête !

-Non, mais tu n'auras rien fait pour l'en empêcher ! Tu t'en voudras toute ta vie !

Je réfléchis un instant, _c'est vrais que sa pourrais me hanter toute ma vie…_

-Ok petite tête, ta gagné ! Ou ils sont ?

-Là-bas ! Derrière le mur !

-Ta intérêt que ça en vaille la peine !

Je courrai afin de voir se fameux monstre.

Et je ne fus pas déçu !

Ce n'était pas à proprement parler un monstre mais plutôt une sorte de de grosse, que dis-je ? Très grosse libellule !

Celle-ci semblait être en combat plutôt serré avec Impmon.

Je me coucher admirant le spectacle.

Impmon envoya une boule de feu que l'hideuse libellule esquiva avant de l'envoyé s'écraser contre un arbre à l'aide de ses pattes.

-Ouarf ! C'est trop drôle vu d'ici !

Impmon n'entendis pas ma remarque et repartit à l'assaut.

-Eh ! Grosse bête stupide !

La libellule se tourna vers lui.

-T'es tellement moche que t'aura jamais de partenaire vu comment c'est parti !

Je devais le reconnaitre, il avait le don pour énervais les autres avec son sourire narquois et son rire moqueur.

D'ailleurs, la libellule avait réagi de façon colérique. Elle se redressa à la verticale, fit une croix en écartant les pattes et une boule lumineuse blanche apparut.

-Rayonnement Insectoïde !

Un rayon lumineux blanc apparut de la boule blanche et fila frappé Impmon.

-Ouh… Ça doit faire mal ça !

En effet, Impmon us du mal à se relever sur cette attaque-là. Mais il y parvint avant de lançais des cristaux de glaces sur la libellule qui se les prit de plein fouet. Elle alla s'écraser par terre. Je me relever pour l'encourager.

-Allez Impmon ! Brûle là cette sale bête !

Aussitôt, je mis mes pattes sur la bouche. Je venais de me griller !

Il se tourna vers moi.

-Loupmon ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Il esquiva une attaque de la libellule transgénique.

Je lui répondis, narquoise.

-Je profite du spectacle, pourquoi ? La place était gratuite !

-C'est ça ouais ! Et ça ne t'es pas venue à l'esprit de me donner un coup de main ?!

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Voyons Impmon, toi, celui qui n'a jamais besoin de personne pour se défendre ? Cela serait un sacrilège!

-Je vais t'en faire un moi de sacrilège !

-Attention devant…

Il se prit à nouveau l'attaque Rayon Insectoïde qui l'envoya boule dans les buissons.

-Trop tard… T'es toujours parmi nous Nabot ?

Il sortit des buissons dans un bel état.

-Ouais mais si ça continue je vais plus être de se monde…

Je fis un geste de la patte.

- Dis pas ça ! Ça porte malheur !

Il lança à nouveau une boule de feu qui brûla une aile de la libellule.

-Oh ! Et c'est qui cette charment créature ?

Il esquiva à nouveau une attaque.

-Ca, c'est Yanmamon, un Digimon insecte de niveau Champion. Charment bête, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est moi, ou tu perds ?

-Un peu…

Il n'esquiva pas l'attaque suivante cette fois il ne se releva pas.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive.

_Serais ce par ce que j'ai peur pour lui ?_

La libellule poussa un cri de victoire. Calumon continuais de gémir sous son tas de feuille.

Je senti une grande force en moi. D'instinct, j'ouvris la gueule.

-Souffle Glacé !

Une brume gelée sortis de ma bouche et frappa la libellule. Celle-ci fit volte-face et oublia Impmon.

-Rayon Insectoïde !

Je reçu l'attaque de plein fouet à mon tour.

Je grimaçais de douleur.

_La vache ! Ça picote quand même !_

En fait, ça faisait très mal.

Je retenter une attaque mais ma vue étant mauvaise à cause de ma fièvre, je le rater et reçu une nouvelle attaque qui cette fois me mit à terre. La voix de Calumon retentis.

-Loupmon ! Relève-toi ! N'abandonne pas ! Sinon c'est la fin pour vous deux !

-Eh Oh ! On n'est pas dans Roméo et Juliette !

Ça c'était Impmon qui était de retour parmi nous.

-Et puis ton amie Loupmon est un tout petit peu malade ! Alors oublie là !

Calumon se recroquevilla sous c'est feuilles.

-Hiiii !

-Oh ! Ça va je vais pas te bouffer !

Je me relever difficilement en marmonnant.

-Oh si ! Fait moi plaisir pour une fois, bouffe-le ! Sa me fera des vacances !

-Mais je ne suis pas assez gros pour le bouffer !

-Attend ! Tu veux dire que si t'était assez gros tu le boufferais ?! Mais c'est horrible !

-Non mais attend ! C'est toi qui me demande de le bouffer et après tu dis que c'est horrible ? T'es vraiment bizarre quand tu y mets !

Yanmamon nous observer avec attention, visiblement gêné par cette véritable scène de ménage !

-Et puis d'ailleurs, je suis sûr qu'il est immangeable !

C'est le moment que choisi Calumon pour en plaçait une.

-On dirait un vrai couple vu d'ici…

On lui répondit tous les deux.

-OH !TOI LA FERME ! ONT A PAS SONNER LA DEMIE-PORTION !

-Hiiii !

Il s'enfuit à tire d'ailes c'était cas de le dire !

-Et si vous vous occupiez de moi ?

C'était la libellule géante qui venait de poser timidement cette question. Je montrer les dents.

-Oh ! Excuse nous ! Ont avais presque oublié ! Souffle Glacé !

La libellule n'u pas le temps de s'envoler pour esquiver. Elle gela.

Impmon lança une nouvelle boule de feu qui fit exploser le pauvre insecte en de millier de petits fragments lumineux. Je poser la question au Pyromane.

-Eh ! C'est quoi c'est morceaux de lumière ?

-Des données, c'est de ça qu'on est fait si tu préfères.

J'écarquiller les yeux, surprise.

-Attend ! Pas de sang ! C'est quoi cette embrouille ?!

Il hocha la tête.

-C'est quoi du sang ?

-Bah c'est un liquide rouge qui est dans ton corps. Et quand tu es blesser bah sa s'écoule de ta blessure.

-Connais pas ce que tu appelles sang.

-Quelque chose me dit que tu ne me croix pas…

-Moyen…

-Ah y a du progrès !

-Absorbe ces donné si tu veux devenir plus forte.

-Et comment on fait ça ?

-Simple, t'y pense et sa vient tout seul.

Je fis comme il me dit et en effet, les données de Yanmamon fur absorber par mon corps. Impmon fit de même de son côté. Je respirer un bon coup avant de reprendre.

-Ça fait du bien ! Je me sens mieux !

-C'est normal, c'est fait pour.

Une idée me vint à l'esprit.

-Je viens d'avoir une super idée !

-Aïe…

-Si on faisait équipe tous les deux ?

-Hein ? J'ai pas bien entendue là…

-Attend ! Ta pas vue comment on la eu celui-là ? C'est une super occasion de combiner nos forces afin d'en vaincre des plus forts !

Il réfléchit un instant.

-Mmh… C'est vrais… Ça peu marché…

-Alors ?

Je tendis ma patte vers lui.

-Partenaire ?

Il souffla.

-Ok. Partenaire !

Il me serra la patte.

Ainsi se conclue notre marcher. Et faut avouer qu'au début sa se passer plutôt bien !

Jusqu'as ce qu'un petit imprévu vienne nous changer radicalement.

Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire !

Note De l'Auteur : la suite arriveras je l'espère le plus vite possible (si je suis pas feignante)


End file.
